Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith (video game)
| genre = Action | modes = Single player, multiplayer | platforms = PlayStation 2 Xbox Game Boy Advance Nintendo DS Mobile phone }} Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith is an action video game based on the movie of the same name. It centers on Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker as the Clone Wars come to an end. It was released on May 4, 2005, for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS. Additionally, a version was made available for mobile phones on April 2, 2005. As part of the PlayStation 2 classics program, the PlayStation 2 version was re-released in Europe on the PlayStation Network on February 11, 2015. Gameplay Consoles In single player mode, the player alternates between playing as Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, reliving various scenes from the film through the game's missions. There are 17 levels, interlaced with over 12 minutes of footage from the movie. The game's combat system is heavily concentrated on lightsaber combat. Each of the playable characters (with the exception of the MagnaGuard) is equipped with at least one lightsaber. There are three basic attacks: fast attacks which do the least amount of damage, strong attacks which do more damage but are slower to execute, and the slowest but strongest critical attacks. These attacks can be mixed to create combination attacks. Attacks can also be charged up for greater strength. One feature of the game is called a Saber Lock - a sequence in which the player's character clashes swords with an opponent. The game features an experience system, whereby the player's character can upgrade attacks and gain new ones as they progress through the game. Each ability, with the exception of the Force Dash, can be upgraded to more powerful levels. In addition to offensive techniques, defensive techniques are also available. The player's character automatically deflects a percentage of blaster bolts, but other shots and attacks must be manually deflected. Aside from saber combat and force powers, each character has a number of physical attacks that can be incorporated into combos. Nearly all characters have a kick which can instantly floor opponents. A number of characters also have the ability to punch their opponents. The game environment is interactive, allowing, and in some cases requiring, the player to take such actions such as moving and destroying objects with the lightsaber or force powers. Handhelds The handheld versions of the game are played as a 2.5D side-scrolling beat 'em up game, where players can freely choose to play as either Obi-Wan or Anakin, traversing across roughly a dozen levels to battle a variety of enemies and occasionally dodge deadly hazards, such as a laser trap or a missile launcher. Both characters have nearly identical attack moves, and can gain access to special unlockable moves that can be unleashed when a "fury" or "focus" gauge is filled up during battle. A few levels involve boss battles against characters with melee weapons, who usually can only be damaged after the player carefully recognizes and blocks an attack, and some other levels end with a miniboss fight against a vehicle or elite enemy. The Nintendo DS version also exclusively adds extra 3D space battle levels that require the player to shoot down a series of targets or enemies. As with the PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions, players are given a chance to upgrade their character's attacks and abilities, unlock new abilities and improve their stats after completing a level. Players purchase upgrades with "customization points", which are found during a level, collected from destroying small portions of the scenery or earned by finishing the level at a quicker pace or with good combat efficiency. Players must deflect all blaster bolts manually by pressing a button, while well-timed presses can allow the player to deflect them straight back. Multiplayer The PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions of the game feature a multiplayer duel mode, in which two players face off against each other in a lightsaber battle. Players can choose Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Count Dooku, General Grievous, Mace Windu, Cin Drallig or Serra Keto. Darth Vader and "Ben Kenobi", circa Episode IV, can also be unlocked. Each battle can be won with the best of one, three or five rounds, depending on the options chosen. In addition, all characters have equal health and energy, with all status upgrades acquired by Anakin and Obi-Wan in the single player mode eliminated. However, all of the upgraded techniques and Force Powers are available and each of the other characters has special abilities and maneuvers. In addition to the original costumes found throughout the single-player campaign, each character has a different costume that is used when both players choose the same character. Some of these costumes depict Sith versions of certain Jedi characters. The GameBoy Advance version of the game allows two players to link up and participate in exclusive co-op missions as Anakin and Obi-Wan, or have the two of them fight off endless waves of enemies and see who can survive the longest. The Nintendo DS version exclusively features 3D multiplayer space battles that take advantage of the DS' graphical capabilities and allow players to pilot and battle with iconic vehicles from both the prequel and original eras of Star Wars, such as the Millennium Falcon. Plot Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrive on board the Invisible Hand, the Separatist flagship of General Grievous, who has kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine above Coruscant. After battling droids in the main hangar bay and the elevators, the duo arrive at the general's quarters, where Palpatine is being held. However, the two are then confronted by Count Dooku and in the ensuing duel, Obi-Wan is knocked out and Anakin brutally kills Dooku by running him through with his lightsaber. The pair then escape with Palpatine but are recaptured and brought before Grievous on the ship's bridge. They escape as the ship turns upside down and fight off Grievous' bodyguards while the general escapes and Anakin manages to save everyone during a crash landing on Coruscant. Obi-Wan journeys to Utapau in search of General Grievous and confronts him after he dispatches the Separatist council to the planet of Mustafar. Obi-Wan then duels Grievous as the clones invade and battle the droids. Grievous reaches the launch platform where his ship is situated, but Obi-Wan runs through him in the chest and kills him. Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Anakin discovers Mace Windu preparing to execute Palpatine, who he has discovered is in fact the Sith lord Darth Sidious, in his office. Anakin intervenes and duels Windu, both of them jumping from the office to a platform below before Windu force pushes Anakin away and leaps back inside. However, Anakin follows and finally defeats the exhausted Jedi master by stabbing him and kicking him out of the window. Palpatine then takes Anakin under his wing; Anakin becomes the Sith lord Darth Vader and is ordered by Palpatine to wipe out all of the Jedi in the Jedi Temple. Darth Vader and an army of clone troopers make their way to the Temple, where after he kills librarian Jocasta Nu. Vader attacks the Jedi and the massacre begins. Vader finds and engages Serra Keto in battle, and ultimately prevails when she is crushed by a falling statue. He is then confronted by Keto's master, Cin Drallig whom he also duels. The two wind up outside of the temple, where Vader impales Drallig through the chest. Across the galaxy, the clones turn on the Jedi and murder them. Obi-Wan evades them and escapes from Utapau after being relentlessly hunted by both clones and droids alike. Vader, still following Palpatine's orders, goes to Mustafar with the intention to wipe out the Confederacy leaders. He is greeted on the landing platform by several Neimoidian aides and strikes them down, which is witnessed by the leaders in the main control room. Vader advances through the facility, murdering the guards sent to terminate him after the leaders realize that Palpatine has betrayed them. Vader cuts the door down and force pushes it away; crushing Poggle the Lesser to death. He then pursues the rest of the council into the conference room, where he kills Wat Tambor and two others as Viceroy Nute Gunray flees and locks the door behind him. Gunray's second in command, Rune Haako, begs Vader for mercy, but is mercilessly struck down. Vader then follows Gunray outside, as the Viceroy is attempting to escape in his gunship. Vader attacks the ship, causing it to crash into the molten lava below, killing Gunray. Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Obi-Wan & Yoda raid the ruins of the Jedi Temple, clearing out as many clones as they can and are shocked when they discover security recordings of Anakin becoming a Sith lord. The recording also reveal Vader's location, so Obi-Wan heads to Mustafar to confront him. The two former friends engage in a ferocious lightsaber duel across the Mustafar facility, which is slowly being destroyed by lava. The two end up on a platform floating down a lava river; Obi-Wan jumps off and warns Vader not to follow. An enraged Vader leaps over him, allowing Obi-Wan to slice off his legs and left arm. Vader slides towards the lava and catches on fire; Obi-Wan picks up his fallen lightsaber and leaves him. Palpatine arrives and finds Vader badly injured, but still alive; he builds him a special suit due to his breathing having been damaged and the two oversee the construction of the Death Star. Alternate ending In another break from the film's plot, the PS2 and Xbox versions also feature an alternate ending. In the final level, the battle between Vader and Obi-Wan, the player is given the opportunity to play as Vader, and the chance to kill Obi-Wan. In this ending, Vader's originally ill-fated jump is successful and he impales Obi-Wan with his lightsaber, then kicks the body into the lava. After slaying his former master, Vader returns to Chancellor Palpatine and obtains a new Sith lightsaber. Acting quickly, Vader kills Palpatine and declares himself ruler of the galaxy. This ending is not present in the GBA and DS versions, as it is replaced with a canonical narrative of Vader losing his duel against Obi-Wan and revived by Palpatine in a mechanical suit. Additional missions With the successful completion of certain missions in the single player campaign, bonus scenarios can be unlocked. Each scenario features a different character; the MagnaGuard, General Grievous, Yoda, Anakin and Darth Vader. In addition, there are four cooperative missions in which two players (or one player and a computer controlled character) work together to defeat enemies. The first three team up Anakin and Obi-Wan for a number of offensive encounters with the Droid Army, the fourth has Jedi Master Cin Drallig and his favorite student, Serra Keto, team to defeat the clone squadron bent on destroying the Jedi Temple. Development , who coordinated fight sequences in the Star Wars films, served both as a consultant for combat animations.]] The game was aided in development by Nick Gillard, the stunt coordinator and lightsaber fight trainer for The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, and Revenge of the Sith. In fact, Nick Gillard's own character from the movie, Cin Drallig, appears in the game as a boss. Also to get an idea of, and to perfect his moves, Hayden Christensen helped the developers with the character of Anakin. The game utilized many of the cast members of the 2003 animated series Star Wars: Clone Wars. Additionally, stock footage of the actors from the films appeared in many of the game's cinematics. Alethea McGrath reprised her role as Jocasta Nu from Attack of the Clones, and was the only actor from the films to do so. All other voice actors have either before or since provided voice work in the Star Wars universe. James Arnold Taylor, who voices Obi-Wan Kenobi in the [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV series)|2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] series, provides the voice of Obi-Wan. Mat Lucas provides the voice of Anakin Skywalker, having also doubled for Hayden Christensen in the [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002 video game)|2002 Star Wars: Clone Wars]] video game, Star Wars: Battlefront II, as well as in the 2003 Clone Wars series. Voice actor Corey Burton, primary talent for the animated version of Count Dooku, voices various minor characters as well as Dooku himself. General Grievous is voiced by Matthew Wood, who also provided his voice in the game's film counterpart and the 2008 Clone Wars series. Terrence C. Carson voices Mace Windu and Nick Jameson voices Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Scott Lawrence, best known for his role as United States Naval JAG lawyer Cmdr. Sturgis Turner on the CBS series JAG provides the voice for Darth Vader. Yoda and Cin Drallig are both voiced by Tom Kane, who also provides additional voices. Finally, Serra Keto is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Reception (GBA) 71.41% (Xbox) 65.85% (PS2) 64.53% | MC = (DS) 73/100 (GBA) 73/100 (Xbox) 61/100 (PS2) 60/100 | Edge = 4/10 | EGM = (GBA) 7.17/10 5.33/10 (DS) 4.17/10 | EuroG = 4/10 | GI = 5.75/10 (DS) 4/10 | GamePro = (Xbox & PS2) | GSpot = (DS) 7.3/10 (GBA) 7/10 (Mobile) 6.6/10 6.3/10 | GSpy = (DS) (GBA) | GT = 8/10 | GameZone = 7.7/10 (PS2) 7.4/10 | IGN = (Mobile) 7.8/10 (DS) 7.5/10 (GBA) 7/10 4.5/10 | NP = (DS) 8/10 (GBA) 7/10 | OPM = | OXM = 7.8/10 | rev1 = Detroit Free Press | rev1Score = | rev2 = Maxim | rev2Score = 8/10 }} The game received average to mixed reviews upon release. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 71.85% and 73 out of 100 for the DS version; 71.41% and 73 out of 100 for the Game Boy Advance version; 65.85% and 61 out of 100 for the Xbox version; and 64.53% and 60 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version. Ivan Sullic of IGN rated the PS2 and Xbox versions 4.5 out of ten. He criticised the camera, the combo-system, the graphics, level design, AI and, most specifically, the implementation of the combat-based gameplay. GameSpy gave the game a better review, awarding the same versions 4 out of 5. GameSpot also rated the same versions of the game 6.3 out of 10. Maxim gave the PS2 and Xbox versions a score of eight out of ten and stated that "Like the movie itself, the game's surprisingly good and full of decent action as you use Jedi skills in a barrage of lightsaber battles to win one for good or evil." However, Detroit Free Press gave the latter version a score of two stars out of four and said that "Flawed gameplay that borders on monotonous is this game's menace. While the lightsaber fighting scheme is actually fairly deep, especially when you mix in grapple attacks, force tricks and counterattacks on top of counterattacks, I rarely used most of these goodies." The Sydney Morning Herald also gave the former version a score of two-and-a-half stars out of five and stated that "the offensive moves cannot stop the game from feeling repetitive. Shield door "puzzles" are recycled, while brief turret-blasting interludes are dull." The PlayStation version of Revenge of the Sith received a "Platinum" sales award from the Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA), indicating sales of at least 300,000 copies in the United Kingdom. References External links * * Category:Space opera video games Category:2005 video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Cancelled PlayStation Portable games Category:Cancelled GameCube games Category:Xbox games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Mobile games Category:Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith video games Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:LucasArts games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:The Collective games Category:Video games with alternate endings